


Why are you always so sad?

by killing_kurare



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Maleficent always knew how to cover up her sadness; then SHE came along.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- sadness  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- ends

 

The sadness inside of Maleficent can never be shown. She learned over the years how to cover it up with a sneer and cold eyes, with a careless, arrogant attitude.  
  
And then this little beast comes along and looks at her with eyes so innocent, so bright they seem to penetrate the dark Fae’s soul.  
  
“Why are you always so sad?” the girl asks one day, and Maleficent is stunned.  
  
“That’s none of your business,” she simply states and walks away.  
  
Because what could she tell the little princess? That she’s sad because there’ll be a day Aurora leaves to a land of sunshine, and Maleficent will be left behind in the shadows?  
  
She laughs darkly to herself. She wouldn’t even admit these pitiful thoughts to herself …

 


End file.
